


Ebott-1

by Give_Me_A_Soul



Series: Escape? An Undertale Fanfic [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First bit is basically just the script(sorry), Fnaf characters are only in memories/nightmares in this part, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Frisk is Sammy Emily, Gen, I think I’m enjoying this, Maybe this is gonna be good, Mute Frisk (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Not good at first, Sorry if it’s not, im just a bad writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Give_Me_A_Soul/pseuds/Give_Me_A_Soul
Summary: The beginning of the story, where it truly begins, with the war between monsters and humans
Relationships: Frisk (Undertale) & Everyone, Past Asgore Dreemur/Toriel
Series: Escape? An Undertale Fanfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090622
Kudos: 3





	1. Intro:Legends

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the HUMANS were victorious. They sealed the MONSTERS underground with a magic spell.  
Many years later…  
MT. Ebott-18XX  
Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.


	2. Chapter 1:New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t this Frisk’s first RESET, and it mostly happens after some great tragedy.

***I guess this is the only option.**  
The RESET button is hovering in front of me, as I realize that this is my only option. To go back to the Underground, and try again to free the MONSTERS. The race that I more closely relate to than HUMANS. I put my hand up to the button, and press it. It’s just another try, I remind myself. Just another try. Everything fades away, and I can tell my story is starting anew.  
***Goodbye for now, FRISK...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only other short chapter(as far as I know now)


	3. Chapter 2:RUINS-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the RUINS, the first part of FRISKs journey

I woke up, and shook my head out a bit, in an attempt to remind myself of things. I know that FLOWEY and sans promised to act like every RESET is the first, after a RESET where someone actually managed to get into my recent memories, including the latest RESET.  
Standing up, I turned to the arch into FLOWEY’s room.  
_Here we go again…_  
I walked into the room, knowing exactly what would happen. I walked up to FLOWEY, fully prepared to dodge his attacks.  
“Howdy!” said FLOWEY, “I’m FLOWEY! FLOWEY the FLOWER!”  
I waved, smiling softly.  
“Hmmm… You’re new to the UNDERGROUND, aren't cha?”  
I nodded.  
“Golly, you must be so confused! Someone out to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready?”  
I nodded.  
“Here we go!”  
I was pulled into the first FIGHT of each RESET. My DETERMINED SOUL was pulled out of my body, and put into the attack box.  
“See that heart?”  
I nodded yet again.  
“That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!”  
I moved it around with my mind, calm, and already feeling at home.  
“Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!”  
_Level of Violence_  
“You want some LOVE, don’t you?”  
I nodded again, not really wanting any of _this_ LOVE. I wanted _love_ , simple as that.  
“Don't worry! I’ll share some with you!”  
FLOWEY winked, and one of his attack bullets appeared for a second.  
“Down here, LOVE is spread through… little white… ‘friendliness pellets’. Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!”  
He summoned several more bullets, and sent them to me. I dodged them easily.  
“Hey buddy, you missed them. Let’s try this again, okay?”  
He summoned more bullets, and I dodged again.  
“Is this a joke? Are you braindead? **RUN INTO THE BULLETS** -Friendliness pellets.”  
His face changed to what I thought of as demon FLOWEY.  
“You know what’s going on here, don’t you? You just wanted to see me suffer.”  
Bullets surrounded me, and began to close in on me.  
“ **DIE** ”  
A fireball slammed into him, knocking him away, and I breathed a genuine sigh of relief. That part always scared me…  
TORIEL walked up to me, smiling kindly.  
“What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…” she began, “Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS.”  
I smiled softly.  
“I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come down here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs.”  
The FIGHT ended, and I looked up at her.  
“This way.”  
TORIEL led me to the entrance of the RUINS.  
There was the first SAVE POINT in that room. I walked up to it and put my hands into it.  
***The shadow of the RUINS looms above, filling you with DETERMINATION.  
Save?**


	4. Chapter 3:RUINS-2

Toriel led me into the first puzzle room, and smiled at me.

“Welcome to your new home, innocent one,” she said, “Allow me to educate you in the operation of the RUINS.”

She walked across the room, pressing certain buttons as she went, then flipping a switch, opening the door.

“The RUINS are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys.”

I always paid attention to this part, having always loved the puzzles.

“One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them.”

I walked over to the sign, ready for **CHARA** to read out the words, as they always did.

***only the fearless may proceed.**

**Brave ones, foolish ones.**

**Both walk not the middle road.**

I walked into the next room, where TORIEL waited for me, next to a sign that was always blank.

“To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labelled the ones that you need to flip.”

She walked away, and I walked over to the sign on the back wall.

***Stay on the path.**

I went over to the switches and flipped the two that were labeled. Toriel made an expression that I had figured out was basically a smile.

“Splendid! I’m proud of you, little one. Let us move to the next room.”

I followed her, smiling. I loved puzzles, after all.  
The next room had a DUMMY in it. Toriel placed her hand on my shoulder.

“As a HUMAN living in the UNDERGROUND, MONSTERS may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the DUMMY.”

I walked up to the DUMMY, and entered my second FIGHT of any RESET.

***You encounter the DUMMY**

I ACTED, specifically CHECKING the DUMMY.

***DUMMY**

**ATK 0**

**DEF 0**

**A cotton heart and a button eye, you are the apple of my eye.**

The DUMMY said nothing.

***The DUMMY stands around absentmindedly**

_Of course… There’s not really anything there…_

I ACTED again, this time TALKING to the DUMMY.

***You talk to the DUMMY.**

***...**

***It doesn’t seem much for conversation.**

***TORIEL seems happy with you.**

***YOU WON!**

***You earned 0EXP and 0 GOLD.**

“Ah, very good!” TORIEL said, smiling. “You are very good.”

TORIEL led me to the first part of the spike puzzle room.

“There is another puzzle in the room… I wonder if you can solve it?”

I already knew the shape of the path for the spike puzzle, but I never liked it. I followed her to the second part of the spike puzzle room, getting stopped by being pulled into the FIGHT with FROGGIT.

***Froggit attacks you!**

I ACTED, CHECKING the FROGGIT.

***FROGGIT**

**ATK 4**

**DEF 5**

**Life is difficult for this enemy.**

TORIEL interrupted the FIGHT, scaring the FROGGIT away.

***YOU WON!**

***You earned 0 EXP and 0 GOLD.**

TORIEL led me away. I read another sign on the wall.

***The western room is the eastern room’s blueprint.**

TORIEL led me to the actual spike puzzle, turning around.

“This is the puzzle, but… Here, take my hand for a moment.”

TORIEL led me through the spike puzzle.

“Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now.”

TORIEL led me to a different room, the independence test.

“You have done excellently thus far, my child. However… I have a difficult request to ask of you.

“… I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself.”

TORIEL walked away. I walked to the end of the room alone, holding my STICK tightly. TORIEL emerged from behind the extremely randomly placed pillar.

“Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the entire time. Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise.

“... to test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. It’s dangerous to explore by yourself.

“I have an idea. I will give you a CELL PHONE. If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, alright?”

TORIEL walked away. I left the room, not worried about TORIEL’s anger. She never got angry, after all.

My phone rang, and I picked up.

“Hello?” came TORIEL’s voice from the phone. “This is TORIEL. You have not left the room, have you? There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try to solve them yourself. Be good, alright?”

She hung up. I walked over to the FROGGIT.

“Ribbit, ribbit.”

( ***Excuse me HUMAN.**

***I have some advice for you about battling MONSTERS.**

***If you ACT a certain way or FIGHT until you almost defeat them...**

***They might not want to fight you anymore.**

***If a MONSTER does not want to fight you, please...**

***Use some MERCY, HUMAN.** )

“Ribbit.”

There was another SAVE POINT, and I walked over to it, placing my hands into it.

***playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with DETERMINATION.**

**HP fully restored.**

**Save?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird formatting, sorry


	5. Chapter 4:RUINS-3

I kept going, stopping to get several MONSTER CANDIES, and a FADED RIBBON.  
Eventually, TORIEL called again.  
“Hello?” she said, “This is TORIEL. For no reason in particular, which do you prefer?”  
I chose cinnamon.  
“Oh I see. Thank you very much!”  
She hung up.  
She called back pretty quickly.  
“Hello? This is TORIEL. You do not DISLIKE butterscotch, do you? I know what your preference is but… Would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate? Right, right, I understand. Thank you for being patient, by the way.”  
She hung up again.  
After I finished the puzzle, TORIEL called again.  
“Hello? You do not have any allergies, do you? Huh? Why am I asking? No reason, no reason at all.”  
She hung up.  
Eventually, I made it to the next SAVE POINT, putting my hands into it yet again.  
 ***Knowing that the mouse might one day leave its hole and get the cheese... it fills you with DETERMINATION.  
HP Fully Restored  
Save?**

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s short, the first two chapters are very short


End file.
